Innocent Desire
by SavagePrincess
Summary: When unexpected occurences happen to Hermione, how will make some strange decisions. How will that affect everyone around her?
1. Chapter1: Meeting in Diagon Alley

* * *

Innocent Desire  
  
DM/HG fic. Romance, of course. Also, supernatural, for a mysterious edge. (You'll see what I mean in coming chapters.)  
  
Summary: When things go wrong in Hermione's life she turns to the most unlikely person for help. What will happen to her relationship with best friends and the one person who loves her the most?  
  
Authors Note: I own the plot not the lot of characters by J.K Rowling  
(#1 richest woman in England and one of the coolest authors ever)  
Anyway, please R/R. If you like it, great. If you don't like it,  
great. We're all friends here. Anyway here we go.  
  
Note to Audience" this is my first fanfic story. Go easy on me."  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting at Diagon Alley  
  
Hermione Granger's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the alarm clock screaming at her to wake up. "Hermione,wake up. We're going to Diagon Alley to get your school things today, dear." Mrs. Granger called from downstairs. "Wouldn't want to be late meeting Harry & Ron would you." Hermione slipped out of bed and slowly ambled down the stairs to the kitchen. "Oh there you are, pumpkin" Mr. Granger said from behind a newspaper. "We were getting worried about you."  
"I'm fine, dad. But please don't call me pumpkin, it's embarrasing. I am going to my 6th year of Hogwarts you know." Hermione said matter-of- factly. "I know, you're getting so grown up. Just think. MY little girl is almost grown up and someday she's going to get married and have children and..." Mrs. Granger started but was soon cut off by Mr. Granger, who gave her a strange look which Hermione could not interpret. After eating her toast and jam, she ran upstairs and slipped on a mid-thigh black skirt and a slightly revealing black tank top. 

"Oh Hermione, you catch a cold wearing that." Her mother chided. "Mom, I want to wear something cool. I'm not all brains you know. I do care about the way I look in front of people." "Well put a jacket on at least" said her mother. Taking the underground to London, Hermione and her mother made there way to The Leaky Cauldron, where they were greeted by Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. "Hey H'mione, Over 'ere." Said Ron as they entered. "Hey Ron, Harry, how are you?" "Fine, except I missed you" said Harry. "I could have used your help on my potions essay." "Oh Harry, it was so easy. He's practically handing us an A on a silver platter. I mean it is so simple. Who doesn't know how to make a potion to block a sirens singing?" "Us" Ron and Harry responded in unison.

"Hey Hermione, what's up? What have you been up to this summer? I missed you." Ginny said, rushing towards Hermione and giving her a big hug. "Not you too"Hermione said. "Don't be silly, Herm, I totally missed you for a good reason. Summer was so boring, except for meeting some totally hot guys." "Oh brother" said Luna from her corner seat. "I'm leaving, there's too much love going on around here." She then went out the door and onto the street. "Whats' her problem." Ginny asked questioningly.

After finishing their drinks, they all went the back and entered Diagon Alley. "We need to go meet my mum for lunch at Madame Osmertanda's Pizzeria ." Ron told everyone as they strolled towards a quaint little resturaunt with red and white canopies with matching tables and chairs. A short red haired woman was just telling the waitress that she would need more chairs, when they stopped in front of the building. "Oh there you kids are. Thank you,Yvonne,that will do." Mrs. Weasley called, waving them in to come sit down and eat. She had ordered two large Peppy Pepperoni pizzas, one medium Chocolate Frog pizza, and a butterbeer for each of them. "Hermione, good to see you dear." Mrs. Weasley said as Hermione sat down next to her. They ate their meal through conversation and Ginny whispered to Hermione about her experience with a muggle lifeguard over the summer. "... and he ran over and dove in to the water and saved me. When I didn't open my eyes he leaned down and ..." Ginny said before Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "Alright kids, I have to do some shopping so you go and look around and I'll meet you at Gringotts." With that she got up and hurried away.

"Well I guess we better go." Harry said. "Yeah, why waste a perfect day like this sitting around doing nothing. I don't think anything could ruin it." Ron said beaming. " Well, maybe seeing Malfoy and his gang or maybe Ginny and Hermione dragging us around clothes shopping in London" "Oh shut up, Ron. It's not like that will happen."Ginny Retorted "anyway, we better get our school stuff." Looking at the List of things they needed, Hermione read all the things they needed. "Lets see.

1)Defeating the Dark Side by Mouseir Menockoff

2)The Standard Book of Spells, Year 6

3) Advanced Transfiguration and Animagi

4)Predictions From Nature by Roskne Smaoe

5)The Exact Science of Potion Making by Schminoff Joniun

6)Magical History by Malkina Mystery

And 7) Magical Animals and their properties, Year 6, by Egar Hioson"

Hermione preached. "Oh yes and it says we need formal robes and  
a fine outfit for a dance later this year." "Gosh we need all that. How am I gonna afford that" Ron said glummly. "I'll help you out, mate. I got some extra cash stored away." "Thanks, 'arry." Ron said gleaming. They went to Flourish and Blotts, Eelops Owl Emporium,and then went to meet Mrs. Weasley at Gringotts. There they got some money for robes and waved good bye to Mrs. Weasley. As they walked towards Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, their worst fear came true. Draco Malfoy and his gang came strolling up, looking more malevolent then ever.

"Hey look everyone. I'ts the golden trio. Potty, Weasel, and the mudblood." Draco said smirking as his friends laughed stupidly behind him. "What do you want, Ferret boy?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes and a clenched fist.  
  
"Nothing really, just a little favor." Draco replied, smirking even more.  
  
"Why would I do you a favor, Malfoy."  
  
"Because I have something you want and you have something I want, that's why."  
  
"And what would that be, huh?"  
  
"Well I have here in my hand a letter that you might want." said Draco as he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and waved it in the air. Harry jumped up and grabbed it and saw the handwriting on the outside.The seal of the Order was imprinted on the back. "Thanks Malfoy, and what was it that you were wanting" Harry said with a smile plastered on his lips, knowing if Malfoy knew what it was he would mutilate himself in front of them.  
  
"Well Potter, I want Granger"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

dum, dum, dum... Well there you go. My first chapter. You happy? Cliffhanger. Gotta keep you hanging there. Please R/R. Sorry it's so short. But I got school. I'll have the next chap. ASAP. SSS. (Sorry so short)  
  
- ViresseFostiara


	2. Chapter2: Something Wicked in Twilight

Innocent Desire DM/HG fic. Romance, of course. Also, supernatural, for a mysterious edge.(you'll be confused at first but as it goes along you'll figure it out) (and maybe I will too)  
  
Summary: When things go wrong in Hermione's life she turns to the most unlikely person for help. What will happen to her relationship with best friends and the one person who loves her the most?  
  
Authors Note: I own the plot not the lot of characters by J.K Rowling  
(#1 richest woman in England and one of the coolest authors ever)  
Anyway, please R/R. If you like it, great. If you don't like it,  
great.Blah, blah, blah. We're all friends here. Anyway here we go.  
  
Note to Audience" this is my first fanfic story. Go easy on me."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 2: Something Wicked in Twilight  
  
A little girl roamed through a long dark hallway, dimly lit by torches hung on the wall. The light made her pale skin glow eerily and her dark hair look like fire. She sauntered slowly past rows of doors, all closed save for one at the end of the corridor. She ran towards it but it kept getting farther and farther away. She saw all of her life in that doorway, her family, her friends, old memories and new. A voice called to her distortedly, sounding like an echo from far away. She continued running and running, past more and more doors, but the more she ran, the farther away the door got. Tired from running she stopped and turned around. There was the door right in front of her, the voice calling distinctively, and a shadow coming towards her.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"What? What would you want Hermione for?" Harry shouted at Draco, who had his famous smirk smeared across his face. "That's for me to know and you not to find out. Now hand her over." Draco hollered back. "Excuse me, don't I have a say in this? I'm not some piece of property to be handed over, like... like some plaything." Hermione retorted. "That's right." Ron added, red faced. "Well if you're not going to give her to me, I'll have to take her myself." With that he scooped up Hermione, threw her over his shoulder, and walked away.

"Hey, come back." Ron and Harry yelled running after Malfoy. Draco stopped and turned around just in time to meet Harry's fist. "Owch, that had to hurt." Ron said trying not to laugh. Hermione kicked Malfoy and fell to the ground as Draco keeled over holding his bloody nose with one hand and his groin with the other. "Oh Dracky, let me help you." Pansy schrieked. "Get away from me you cow" Draco said through gritted teeth. "I'll get you for this, Potter and I'll see you soon, Granger." Draco said pointing a finger at her, before getting up and walking away, Pansy permanetly attached to his arm and Crabbe and Goyle giving them venomous looks over their shoulder.  
  
"We better get out of here before Malfoy and his gang come back for a second round." Harry said heroically. "Yeah, and we better keep an eye on H'mione here, we don't want Malfoy coming after her again." Ron said feeling he had to put his ten cents worth in . With that they went into Madame Malkin's to get some new robes for the dance. Hermione headed for the young ladies section as Ron and Harry headed for the Guy's section. "Oh this is lovely."Hermione said, picking up a long stylish scarlet dress with crimped sleeves. "What do you think boys?" she said as she held up the classy dress. "Isn't it kind of revealing for you?" Ron inquired. "Ron!!!" Harry said through his teeth and punching Ron in the shoulder. "Owch, what was that for?"Ron said rubbing his shoulder. "Well if you don't like it,I'll just keep looking." Hermione said somewhat offended. Then she picked out a black velvet dress with a lace collar and dark jade frill. " Oh this one is so beautiful" Hermione said, desire in her eyes. "No, It's gorgeous." said Ginny, as she walked in the front door. "You should get it, 'Mione."  
  
"Well I'm buying it then." Hemione said. "How much is it?" she asked the woman at the counter. "That will be 50 Galleons." The woman said. Paying the money, Hermione took the dress and waited while Ron, Harry, and Ginny got their robes. From there, they went back to The Leaky Cauldron and found their rooms. "Well, I'll see you three in the morning" Hermione said, yawning. "And do get some, we have school in a few days." With that she went to her room, shut the door, got undressed, put on a nightgown and got in bed. "She acts more like my mother everyday." Ron said as he and Harry headed for their room. "Not really, she's just too smart for her own good." Harry replied. "We should use that to our advantage, mate." "Well maybe you're right. Anyway, maybe we should go to bed. I mean what's the harm?" "Alright, Alright. But don't think you're getting the top bunk."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Stupid Potter, always getting in the bloody way. Always has to be the hero." Draco seethed. "I'll have Granger if it's the last thing I do." "But Drakie-poo, what would you want the dumb mudblood for? She knows too much." Pansy squealed. "Exactly" Draco said "Plus she could be... helpful." "How could a filthy mudblood like her be helpful to the Slytherin King, the Prince of Sting, the Duke of Perk, the Earl of Smirk." Miles Blenchley called from a chair by the fireplace, smiling at his own rhyming remark. " Have you seen the way she's turned through the years. Not half bad. Better than any Slytherin girls, that's for sure." Draco said smirking, as Pansy looked awe-inspired. "Plus she's got that fiesty Gryfinddor spirit in her. Which might be useful in other ways, if you know what I mean.

"So that's it then. You're gonna win her over and shag with her?" Blaise Zaibini said from a chair adjacent from Draco. "What next? You gonna marry her, have kids, and live happily ever after?" "Basically, yes." Draco said. At this Pansy started to scream hysterically about Draco not loving her anymore and how she hated Hermione so much she wanted to torture her forever and on and on and on. "But that still leaves the winning her over part.

How do you propose to win Granger over when you two have been at each others necks for the past 5 years, hmm?" Blaise replied in between Pansy's harebrained cries. "Well, I've noticed she looked at me different last year. I mean I am strappingly good-looking and all, but she's never looked at me like that. Anyway, I just get a chance to talk with her, get to know her better, which I will get the chance to do since I'm a Prefect and so is she, then date her, shag her, and marry her." Draco said confidently. "Yes, but that brings up another issue. How are you going to convince your parents to let you marry a mudblood for one,and for another , a a mudblood that has been one of your arch-enemies for the past five years?" Blaise said just as confident. "Umm, well I'll just, um, well I'll... I'll." Draco tried to explain, but the words just didn't come to him. "Not so sure now, are you, Malfoy?" Blaise said mockingly. "Well I'll work on the details later, for now I have to sleep so I can think of ways to win the mudblood, I mean Hermione, over" Draco said before storming to his room. "We'll see about that Malfoy" Blaise said to himself as he strolled off to his own room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Well what do you think? Please review. The part at the beginning was weird I know but you'll get it later and maybe I will too. LOL. Anyway hope you'r enjoying so it's so short but you know time is so short. GG.


	3. Chapter 3: Turns unexpected

Innocent Desire DM/HG fic. Romance, of course. Also, supernatural, for a mysterious edge. (You'll see what I mean in coming chapters.)  
  
Summary: When things go wrong in Hermione's life she turns to the most unlikely person for help. What will happen to her relationship with best friends and the one person who loves her the most?  
  
Authors Note: I own the plot not the lot of characters by J.K Rowling  
(#1 richest woman in England and one of the coolest authors ever)  
Anyway, please R/R. If you like it, great. If you don't like it,  
great. We're all friends here. Anyway here we go.  
  
Note to Audience" this is my first fanfic story. Go easy on me."  
  
Well here I am again writing for you guys out there. Don't know if you're reviewing or not, but I'll keep writing for you people like me who found out recently about Fanfiction.net and read whatever sounds interesting. Anyway here we go.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 3: Turns Unexpected

The Hogwarts Express bellowed as all the Hogwarts students piled onto the train, waving goodbye to their parents and siblings. Hermione Granger paced along the platform, impatiently waiting for Harry and Ron to get to there.Tired and annoyed, she sat on a bench, watching for The Dynamic Duo. She saw someone with red hair and thought it was Ron, but was only met by Genevieve Vorlue, a Hufflepuff red-head, flirting with Colin Creevey, who was blushing profusely. Another flash, this time black, but it was just Millicent Bullstrome and a few other Slytherins. Exhausted from pacing she headed toward the train to find her a compartment. "It's still a little while till the train leaves" Hermione thought to herself. "I'll just go find a compartment and take a nap, they'll find me." With that thought she strode off to find a compartment to take a nap in, not knowing that a pair of silver-blue eyes were watching her cautiously.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Come on Ron, we're going to get left here,if you don't hurry up." Harry called from their room. "Nobody cares what you look like on the train" "That's not true Harry, that's where everybody gets first impressions and I want to look good." Ron called from the bathroom. "We don't have time for this. Get out here now." Mrs. Weasley said as she stormed into the bathroom and came out holding a very red-faced Ron by the ear. "Now get in the car. We've already got your things in there. Come on Harry, dear. Get in the car. Don't want to be late." Mrs. Weasley said from over her shoulder.  
They traveled in their new car, a gift from The Ministry of Magic for their services to the Order. They drove from the Burrow, past hills and dells, plains and plateaus, till finally they reached Kings Cross Station. Hurriedly they dashed towards Platform 9 ¾. "Hurry up kids, your going to miss the train." Mrs. Weasley urged. "God knows what I'm going to do with you two." They ran onto the platform and onto the train just as the train was closing the doors. "Pheew! That was a close one. I don't think we've ever been this late before." Ron said exhaustingly. "Well if you hadn't been so keen on looking perfect, we wouldn't have had to rush, Ron." Ginny said exasperatingly. "Well if you had woken me up earlier..." Ron started.  
"Woke you up earlier, me. You could sleep through a tornado." Ginny retorted. "Well..." Ron began to say, but Harry interrupted. "Stop, you two, you've been fighting all morning. Give it a rest." "Now YOU sound like my mother" Ron said. "First it's Hermione, now you. Who's next?" "Shut up Ron. We need to find Hermione." "Oh yeah, right, Hermione." With that they left to find Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"O'er the lakes blue, _

_and past God's might, _

_I've come for you, _

_To hold you tight."  
_  
Hermione awoke at the sound of a masculine voice softly singing a chant. Institively, she thought she was listening to Harry or maybe even Ron so she thought she'd voice her opinion. "That's a lovely song, Harry." Hermione said, not even opening her eyes. "Well, thank you, but I'm not your friend Potter." The voice said.

At these words she opened her eyes and saw the one and only, Draco Malfoy. "What are doing here?" Hermione asked, instinctively narrowing her eyes. "Just thought I'd come and have a chat with you."

"Who said I would want to talk to you."

"Nobody, but you're talking to me now." Hermione gave him a spiteful look at this and tried to ignore him.

"Just curious, where are Potty and the Weasel?"

"I don't know. They should have been here ages ago, but I fell asleep and... Hey wait a minute. You tricked me into talking to you, you sneaky little twit."

"Good Observation, Hermione, care to give us any more."

"Since when do you call me Hermione?"

"Since you grew up"

"What do you mean 'Grew up'?"

"I mean since you grew so... so beautiful." Draco said hesitantly, looking down at the floor, then looking at Hermione with yearning eyes that twinkled as she looked at him.

"Why would you think I'm beautiful, I'm nothing but a know-it-all mudblood to you."

"Not anymore"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I thought you were smarter than this, Granger"

"What are you going to start crying and confessing your love to me? Yeah, right."

"The crying part is off but the love part is right."Draco said solemnly.  
Hermione sat speechless staring traumatized by his words. After a few moments ogling at Draco, she started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Draco inquired. "HaHaHaHa... This is a joke isnt' it? Isn't it? You're trying to be funny. It's working, It's definetely working."

"You think this is a joke?"

"Yes, you're obviously trying to play a joke on me. But it's not going to work.. you can quite acting now, I know you're faking this."

"I'm not acting." Draco said with a serious voice and a loving look in his steel-grey eyes. "Hermione, I Love You."

With that he edged close to her and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny had a predicament. There was no sign of Hermione anywhere. They had searched nearly compartment and they could still not find hide or hair of Hermione Granger. "Where is she?" Ron said annoyingly for the 700th time since they'd got on the train. "Ron, give it a rest, we'll find her. There are only three compartments left to check." Harry said impatiently. "Ron you check the one on the left, I'll take the up there, and Ginny, you check the one on the right." Ginny headed for the right compartment. Ron for the left. Harry went straight. Draco kissed Hermione as all three reached their door. Draco kissed Hermione passionatly, yearning to taste her, wanting to show he truelly loved her. Hermione's eyes opened wide as the doors slid open. There stood Ginny Weasley, wide-eyed and as red as her hair, speechless and shocked. All three doors closed and a disturbed Ginny turned quickly to back to the other compartments. "Nothing in there." She said quickly as she practically ran down the hallway. "What's her problem?" Harry asked. Ron only replied. "I don't know, It's a girl thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Hermione was trying to push Draco away, but he just held her tighter, his soft lips compressed against hers, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer and closer to his chest. Finally, he stopped kissing and sat back, watching for any sign in her eyes that she enjoyed it. Hermione just stared wide-eyed at him, sitting back on the couch-like seat, her mind just now registering that Draco Malfoy, the Ferret boy, the Slytherin king, the man, no boy,well young man, she had hated for 5 years. 5 years of hate, despise, and fighting and now he just kissing me. What the Bloody Hell is going on? "How... How dare you?" Hermione started to yell. "How dare you come in here, start talking to me and kiss me when you know I despise you, and then expect me to come back and start snogging and being love-dovey with you."  
"Hermione..."  
"And calling me by my first name, since when did you start calling me Hermione? Huh? When did you stop calling me a filthy mudblood, or Potty's princess or Granger?" Hermione screamed at him.  
"But I told you Hermione, I love you. Now what do you say we kiss and make up?" Draco said lifting one eyebrow and smirking at her. At that same moment he felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek and a red-faced Hermione looking icily at him. "Owww. What was that..." Draco said, but before he could finish he was dealt a painful blow in his lower, how do you say, equipment, and as he fell to his knees in pain, he saw Hermione walking briskly away, a slight smile on her lips, but fury on the rest of her face.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ginny Weasley had finally stopped running and found a empty compartment to sit and think over what she had just seen. Draco Malfoy was kissing Hermione, whose eyes were closed and his arms were wrapped around her. What the hell is going on? First of all, they've hated each other for the past 5 years and now their snogging each other in a compartment on the way to school. Before they couldn't stand each others presence and now it seemed like they were enjoying a kiss like nothing in the world could stop them from it. What Am I going to do? Should I tell Harry and Ron or keep it a secret? What am I going to do?" A million questions ran through Ginny's brain, as she wondered what to do about what she saw. "Should I confront Draco? No, Hermione?  
Just then Ron and Harry came charging in. "What's the matter, Ginny? You ran away like a mad werewolf after a hare." Ron inquired. "Yeah we were worried about you." Harry said with a hint of affection in his voice. " Nothing, I'm fine. I just wanted to come lay down and, uh, get some sleep." Ginny replied. With that she lay down on the seat and closed her eyes. Ron and Harry sat down across from her. When they thought she was asleep, Ron said. "Harry, I don't think she's telling the truth. I think she saw something."  
"Oh don't worry so much, Ron. She probably just PMSin' or something. You know, it's a girl thing."  
"Whatever, I think there's something she knows, but she just doesn't want to say." Ron ended. They rode through the countryside in silence for a few minutes, till they heard the compartment door slid open and saw a red- faced but smiling Hermione Granger.  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked almost shouting. "We have been worried sick." "Shut up Ron. You're starting to sound like your mum." Hermione answered. "I was just in the loo, no cause for alarm. Now what's up?"  
"Well Ginny is asleep and we were wondering were you were." Harry said. "But when we were looking for you, Ginny ran away really fast and we were worried so we followed her here. But she won't say why she ran away." "Hmmm, I wonder what she saw..., or what was wrong." Hermione said, diverting her eyes away from Ron and Harry's questioning glances, looking at Ginny, who seemed to be sleeping soundly. Hermione sat down next to Ginny's sleeping form and looked out the window.

"Hey it's getting dark, you guys. We'll be at Hogwarts in no time." Hermione said after a long silence. As she said this, the train slowed and finally came to a halt. " You were right, Her'ione." Ron said. "no time." They woke up Ginny and headed outside.

As they exited the train, Hagrid, the groundskeeper and Care for Magical Creatures professor, waved to them. "Best be get these youngin's to the castle, eh?You should be getting' up to the castle too, you know. Well, see all of you later." Hagid said, before calling the first years to the boats. With that, they headed to the horseless carriages. They got one right next to Neville and Pavarti, who looked annoyed with each other. "Hey Neville." Hermione called, waving to him. "Hey Hermione, how was your summer?" Neville replied smiling from ear to ear. "Great. How about yours?" "It was so boring. I missed all of you, especially you Hermione. I kept on forgetting things and wished you were there to help me." "Well if you need help, just ask. OK?" "OK. Thanks Hermione, you're the best." Neville said his grin widening even more and his face went red at the cheeks.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Draco Malfoy stalked off after Hermione for a while, but then she disappeared so he started to look for his fellow Slytherins. Rounding the corner, he saw two corpulent boys heading for a compartment on their right, their hands filled with cakes and sweets going up to their portly chins. "Crabbe. Goyle. What are you two thick-headed numbskulls doing? Pigging out for the 900th time today. Well, Hurry up I need to talk to Blaise and some of the others." With that Draco stomped off, red-faced and angry.  
"What's his problem?" Crabbe said in between bites of an apple struedel.  
Meanwhile, Blaise Zaibini, Pansy Parkinson, Mina Loranga, and Zack Caldetry sat in a compartment talking in lowered voices, although Mina and Zack were doing this between snogging sessions. "Where is that prat of a Malfoy?" Zack said, as Mina tugged playfully at his pants. "Don't know, Mister Fancy-pants." Blaise said as he watched Mina and Zack burst into an intense snogging fest, which included some thrusts of the pelvic area by Zach, Mina using her tongue in very inappropriate ways, and both of them gropping savagely at each other.  
"Why don't you two get a room." Draco said as he entered the compartment, a look of disgust on his face. "Yes, why don't all three of you get a room. That way me and Drakey can have some fun to ourselves." Pansy shrieked as she licked her lips seductively and winked at Draco with lust in her eyes. "Don't have too much fun, eh?" Blaise said, getting up and leaving from the compartment. Mina and Zach stayed however, seemingly doing the horizontal mambo.  
"Cum on, Draco. Do me now. Set me on fire." Pansy said, spreading her legs. This done, it was revealed to Draco, to his horror, that Pansy didn't have any panties on. "Not now. Maybe later." Draco said walking out of the compartment, trying not to throw up.  
As Draco headed for the bathroom to hurl, the train slowed down. Just as he vomited revoltingly into the loo, the train stopped completely and a loud bell clanged, announcing their arrival to Hogwarts. Draco got up, slightly nausiated, and headed to an empty horseless carriage. As he scooted in he overheard a conversation between two familiar voices. "Great. How about yours?" "It was so boring. I missed all of you, especially you Hermione. I kept on forgetting things and wished you were there to help me." "Well if you need help, Neville, just ask. OK?" "OK. Thanks Hermione, you're the best."  
  
So, Neville, has got a crush on my girl, I mean, Hermione. This could be interesting: Draco thought to himself. I'll have to deal with that.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Potty, I mean, Potter carriage, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were talking quietly about their summers when a glow came from behind them. "What on earth?" Ron questioned, turning to look behind him. All of a sudden, there was a massive explosion and the "horses" stampeded toward the castle. "Bloody Hell" Harry and Ron said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4: Explosions and Potions

FYI: Quick Note Hey, sorry it took so long. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Thank you everyone who reads and especially everyone who reviews. Well, enjoy.  
  
-SavagePrincess

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter4: Explosions and Potions  
  
A mushroom-like cloud erupted from behind them, sending the "horses" galloping toward

the castle. "What in bloody hell was that?" Hermione said. Harry and Ron just shrugged, not

even noticing that the "Golden girl" Hermione had just cursed. As soon as they arrived to the

castle, Professor McGonagall ushered them all towards the Great Hall without a word, even

though people were asking a questions from every direction.

"Professor Dumbledore will answer all of your questions the best he can." McGonagall

finally said after they arrived at the door of the Great Hall, and with that she led them to their

tables. The Great Hall was ravishingly decorated with yellows and blues, reds and greens. Silver

and gold tableclothes lay flawlessly upon the four house tables, all lined with gold plates and

goblets.

Sitting down, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up to the staff table. All the usuals were

there, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, , Hoach, and Harry's least favorite, Snape. Snape looked

devilishly happy for some reason. At the end, however, a very young looking woman sat gazing

out across the tables. She flipped her glossy ebony hair and stared out into the crowd with cat-

like green eyes. Also, Hagrid mysteriously wasn't there.

With a creak, the Great Hall doors opened and McGonagall stepped throught it with

Hagrid, and some very shaken, scared looking first years. "Hagrid, Minerva. If you will please

inform me of the problem." Dumbledore said, waving them up to the table. "Stay there"

Professor McGonagall said to the scared first years. Hagrid and McGonagall went up to the

staff table, talking in hushed voices to Dumbledore, as the students(and other teachers) tried to

listen in. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Dumbledore stood up. Although complete

silence had already been achieved, it seemed to get still quieter as he stood.

"Professors McGonagall and Hagrid have informed me of the explosion you witnessed

earlier this evening. They have notified me of the cause and I will tell you in due time. Right now,

however, we must attend to the sorting ceremony and dinner." Dumbledore said. Moans and

grumbling filled the room.

After the sorting, Abertson to Yemen, Dinner appeared magically in front of everyone.

Everything from Duck to Quail was in front of them. Chicken Pot Pie, Fish and chips, and

Turkish Delight, lay out in front of them. "Dig in" was all that Dumbledore had to say. Not many

people were eating as heartedly as they could though. Many just picked at their food, talking

and eagerly waiting for news of what happened. Desserts from Strawberry Shortcake to Pies of

every flavor lay out in front of everyone now, but still they were too excited to wait. After what

seemed like hours, a slight tink came from a glass in the middle of the staff table, evidently from

Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood in front of the whole staff and student body. "Now to the news

you've been waiting for.' Dumbledore said with a slight smile, which quickly turned to a serious

look, a look not often seen. "I regret to inform you that you will not be able to return to home at

Christmas by the train." "Also you will not be able to return to Hogsmeade, 3rd years and up, of

course, until further notice, due to the accident. I am sad to inform you that our dear Hogwarts

Express, in use for 150 years, has been destroyed. The explosion you saw earlier was the effect

of its destruction. Further details will be given as the Ministry investigates." Dumbledore paused

for a minute, letting the news sink in ." Now if you will all go back to your dormatries. The

Prefects will lead you. Also, if I could, may I see Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy

for a moment. That is all"

With that, all the students and teachers departed, with the exception of Hermione, Draco

and Professor Dumbledore. "What's going on then, eh?" Draco said, sneering as he approached

the Staff table and Dumbledore. "What's going on is that I am telling you, and Ms. Granger, that

I congratulate you both in becoming on Head Boy and Girl. You have been chosen to take up

this task because you two show the most promise in your future. Now if you will, please go see

Professor McGonagall, who will give you instructions as to your duties, accomadations, and give

you your badges. Go on now, run along." Said Dumbledore, a hint of affection in his voice and

the sparkle in his eye.

Dumbledore then ushered them down a long passageway near the Gryffindor tower, to a

statue of a rather large stone cat. "If you will, please stay there. Wouldn't want you to hear the

password" Dumbledore said cheerfully. Although Hermione couldn't fully hear it sounded oddly

like "Muddled Muggles" or something of the sort. The cat jumped aside however, and revealed

a bright tidy room which included a desk, bed, and many books of all shapes and sizes. "Well

there you are. What took you so long? You would have thought you were both turned into

flesh-eating slugs at the rate your going." Came a slightly annoyed, yet loving voice from inside.

At the desk, sat Professor McGonagall, her hair swept back in a stern bun, but a smile on her

aging face. "Well come in then." She said, impatiently.

Draco and Hermione stepped in almost apprehensively, and sat in chairs in front of the

professor's desk. "Now that you're all settled, I'd like to congratulate you for making Head

Boy and Girl. You will be setting examples for the new first-years, as well as your junior

classmates. Therefore, there will be no funny business." As she said this, she shot an unpleasant

look at Malfoy, who seemed suddenly interested in the floor. "You will also have to help the

new prefects organize dances, trips to Hogsmeade(if available), and a party for the Quidditch

cup winner. Here are your badges." She said handing them each a shiny metal badge each which

had Head Boy/Head Girl and their name ingraved in it. "One last thing is that you will be sharing

a dormitory on the west side of the castle. Mr. Malfoy, your room is to the left when you enter

and your things have been brought up for you. Ms. Granger, the same to the right. You also

share a common room and sadly, a bathroom. Now I believe that is all and the curfew is almost

here,so if you will, go find your room. It is behind a picture of a little girl in red and black. Go

now." McGonagall said, and pushed them out the door without another word."

"Well this is going to be very interesting,isnt' it?" Malfoy said, a smile spread on his lips. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their trip to the common room went uneventful however. Draco and Hermione went to their separate rooms and fell asleep before either of their heads hit the pillow,dreaming within a few minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well What do you think? Good? Bad? In between? Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I'll get to the next chapter pronto. Please R/R. Until then.  
- SavagePrincess


	5. Chapter 5: Predictable Things

Hey everyone,  
Hope you liked the last chapter guys/gals. Thanks for your reviews, again.Warning you now, this is part of the R rating, starting now. So be warned. Well, here it goes. Enjoy.  
-SavagePrincess xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
"May I have this dance?" a soothing voice said, as the figure bowed slightly and kissed a

young woman's hand softly. She giggled and took his hand in hers, following the mysterious

figure onto the dance floor.  
Everyone, including the two, was dressed in fancy clothes and masks, the girl in an elegant

black dress with green frill, the boy in shining white robes. The theme for the dance was a

masquerade ball. The figures danced to the bands melodies staring into each other's eyes,

looking lovingly at one another.  
The young woman stared into the young man's eyes. Pale blue-grey eyes full of mystery

stared into the woman's beautiful brown orbs. The band finished the song and the two slowly

sauntered off the dance floor to a far wall.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" the man asked

"Why not." Said the woman. They crept slowly to a portrait of a little girl, oddly familiar,

said the password, to which the little girl let them through, and entered into a warm room with a

fireplace and couches. They sat down on the sofa, triggering the girl to speak.

"I know we haven't really know each other like..." She was cut short by the man's tender kiss.

She didn't object. She welcomed his tongue into her mouth, letting her tongue entwine with his.

His hands crept up her body, slowly and surreptitiously, slithering up her leg, massaging her legs,

her thigh, her breasts. They started stripping, still kissing, helping the other to undress. Once

everything was off but their masks, he gave her a look, a pleading look, a look she knew meant

he wanted more. She nodded and gave him a seductive look. He pushed into her quickly, with

so much force, she screamed and moaned with pain and pleasure. Tears of joy and pain fell, a

weak smile on her face. He pulled away. She arched her back as he entered her again, gently

this time. She entangled her skillful fingers in his silvery blond hair as he played with and kissed

her breasts. They moved rhythmically faster and faster, like a train moving down a sleek track.

They kissed each other passionetly, wanting more from each other. They looked into each

other's eyes and pulled each closer. His hands entangled in her russet colored hair, the girl took

off the mask of the man she had just lost her virginity to and kissed him, moaning hisname. "Draco." Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hermione Granger woke with a start, her heart racing, sweat pouring down her forehead.

"Only a bad dream" she thought. "That would never, ever, happen, ever."

She got out of her 4-Poster bed, and put on her bathrobe. "A good bath will do me good." She

thought. She grabbed her things and headed for the bathroom. The light was on, but she

couldn't hear anything so she slowly started to open the door. A platinum haired boy with a

skinny but muscular physique, lay naked, apparently awake, with his back to her.

Thinking quickly, she started shutting the door, but heard the boy's voice.

"It's alright, Granger. You don't have to pretend you weren't here. I heard you coming down the

hall. Plus, that mirror is handy." He said, pointing to a mirror in which she could clearly see her

reflection in.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" she thought, hitting herself in the forehead.

"Well what are you doing here, Granger? Kind of late for a bath, isn't it?" Draco Malfoy

said smirking from the bathtub, which was the size of a small swimming pool. "I could ask you

the same question." She snapped back.

"Oh you know me, I'm quite the night person." Draco said. ' Besides I had a dream, and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to take a bath."

"Awww, did little Drackey have a bad dream?" Hermione said sardonically.

"No, not that it's your business, it was actually a very naughty, but nice dream. What are you

here for again?" he replied, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, looking as if he had just been

stunned by a Stunning spell.

Ignoring Draco's bewildered gaze, she said matter- of – factly. "I'm here to take a bath. So

would you hurry up, I havent' got all night." Hermione said, turning to leave, only to see and hear

the bathroom door close and lock. "What the.. shit" Hermione said, turning around. "Like that

do you, Hermione?" Draco said, holding up his wand, which had mysteriously appeared. "Well, l

et's see what else I can do. Accio robe." Hermione's robe came whizzing off her body, leaving

only some very revealing black lingurie. "Well now, A bit naughty for you, Granger, but I like it.

I wonder what what else your hiding under there."

Draco was just about to reveal the rest of her body, but Hermione quickly jumped in the

tub with him. "Much better, Granger. You learn fast." Draco said, putting his wand away,

without looking away from her. "Now where was I. I believe you owe me an apology for what

you did on the train. Care to start?" At this, Hermione glared venomously at him, and started to

get out and head for the door, but realized he still had his wand nearby. "Don't even think about

doing anything. Let me out now, Malfoy!"

"So fiesty, Hermione, yet so predictable."

"Predictable,eh? We'll see how predicable I really am." Hermione said.

With that, she leaned over to Draco and pushed her lips against his forcefully. The door

suddenly clicked open. Hermione was just about to pull away and run for the door, but Draco

put his arms around her, forcing her into a deeper kiss. Opening her mouth to retaliate,

Hermione found Draco's tongue enter her mouth and circle it in giant arcs, tasting her. Hermione

closed her eyes and felt she would melt like butter on a hot plate any second now. Draco took

one arm away and started massaging her leg soothingly with his hand, slowly inching farther and

farther up her leg. Hermione knew what would happen if she let this continue, she opened her

eyes, pushed Draco underwater, jumped out of the tub, grabbed her clothes and ran out of the

room. Draco sat there stunned looking at the spot where Hermione had just been.

"Shit" he said. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
"What the bloody hell was I thinking" Hermione thought, recapping what she had just done.

"I just kissed Draco Malfoy, in the tub,with nothing on but my bra and knickers. What is wrong

with me?"

She quickly got into bed, pulled the covers up high, and closed her eyes, hoping whatever just

happened, she could get some sleep. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx Well what do you think, eh? Hope you enjoyed. Will have next chap. ASAP.  
-SavagePrincess


	6. Chapter 6: Complications

Sorry. Been Busy with various things. Writing another story on FictionPress.com cleaning. Anyway, I love all of you, especially those who review. Hint Hint. Well, Sorry again and Enjoy.  
-Savage Princess  
  
Chapter 6: Complications  
  
Draco was definetly starting to enjoy this. First he had gotten her robe off, then gotten her in the tub with him. "Don't even think about doing anything. Let me out now, Malfoy!" Man, she is so predictable. Draco thought to himself.  
"So fiesty, Hermione, yet so predictable."  
"Predictable,eh? We'll see how predicable I really am."  
  
At this Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco on the lips. Surprised, but taking pleasure in it, he  
  
let the door unlock by accident. He decided to let this go farther and deepened the kiss. She  
  
didn't seem to be indifferent of this, so she opened her mouth.  
  
This is great. Just what I wanted. Draco thought to himself.  
  
He put his arms around her, kissing her, probing her mouth inquiringly with his tongue. She  
  
seemed shocked but he almost had her. He started slowly massaging her leg, further and further  
  
up her thigh, till he was almost to his target. So close.  
  
The next thing he knew he was being pushed underwater, only to come up and see  
  
Hermione running out the door.  
  
"Shit"  
  
With that he got out of the tub, dried off with a towel and headed for his room.  
  
Great. The first night here, a good dream, Hermione in the tub with me, and then I get dunked underwater by her.  
  
Safely in his room, he tried to clear his thoughts of Hermione, to no avail. He lay there, eyes wide  
  
open, until finally sleep engulfed him.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in the girls dormatory, contemplating over what she had seen on the train. The  
  
shock of it all. Draco and Hermione, kissing. And from the looks of things, they were quite  
  
enjoying it. Should she talk to Hermione, find out the facts, or tell Ron and Harry what she had  
  
seen.  
  
"What's the matter, Ginny?" Pavarti said from the bed opposite hers.  
  
"Nothing. Well, actually, I have a question. What would you do if you knew about someone's  
  
relationship with someone else that's not supposed to like that someone, and wanted to tell her  
  
best friends but don't know if that first someone would get mad?"  
  
"Well, that's easy. I would tell the best friends and confront her about it." Parvarti answered  
  
quickly as if she had anticipated the question.  
  
"Oh. Well I'll have to think about that." Ginny said, laying down on her 4- poster bed and thinking.  
  
Suddenly tired, the redhead snuggled under the covers,and fell fast asleep.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Meanwhile, in the boys dormitory, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville were talking about a  
  
certain girl we all know.  
  
"Well I think she's grown. It's like she was a seed, just plain, and now she's grown into a  
  
beautiful flower." Ron said.  
  
"How poetic, Ron, you should start a club, I bet Hermione would join." Seamus said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I think Ron's right, I mean, I've always liked her because she helped me out with  
  
homework. I was actually thrilled when she did the petrificus totalus spell on me. Now  
  
she's got beauty and brains." Neville said beaming  
  
"What do you think, Harry?" Seamus said, questioningly.  
  
"I don't quite know. I mean she's always been pretty, but she's got even more so now. I guess I  
  
didn't notice before."  
  
"Well I think she's hot, but she's too smart, makes us look bad." Seamus said.  
  
"Whatever you think, I think it's time for us to get to bed. Ron and I have a Quidditch practice  
  
tommorrow. Not to mention lessons. Well come on then." Harry said, shooing everyone into bed  
  
before climbing into his own.  
  
What a night. Harry thought to himself. What a night. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well then what do you think? Bloody Brilliant or absolutely awful? Well whatever you think, I'm continuing. So please R/Review or Flame me for some bloody reason. Anyway, sorry it's not as long as some of my others. I'll keep it writing, you keep reading. Good bye.  
-SavagePrincess 


	7. Chapter 7: Oh My

Well, I'm back with more. Hope your enjoying. IF so, thank you. IF not, thank you. Anyway, here we go.  
  
-SavagePrincess  
  
Chapter 7: Oh my  
  
Hermione woke up seeing sunlight and a gentle breeze flowing in the door that led out to  
  
her balcony. The funny thing is she had not noticed until now. She walked over to the door,  
  
looking out onto the grounds in her pink and white pj's. She went back in her room and was  
  
shutting the door when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. "You know, you should wear  
  
those more often. You look so... sexy." Draco said, moving his other arm seductively up and  
  
down the small of her back.  
  
"You know, that stunt you pulled last night wasn't funny. You shouldn't have done it."  
  
"Why not?" said Hermione, trying to sound innocent, but came out sounding raspy, as if  
  
she was inviting him to do more.  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you why. You're in very big trouble, Hermione, and I'm going to have to punish you."  
  
"Punish me?"  
  
"Oh my, yes. Accio handcuffs." Draco said as two pairs of silver handcuffs flew from  
  
somewhere and landed perfectly in Draco's hand. "I've never been one to try muggle methods of  
  
things, but I'll make an exception for you." He had her by the waist, and try as she may she  
  
couldn't get free. He pushed her gently onto the bed and straddled her body. Then he attached a  
  
pair of handcuffs to each wrist and fastened them to Hermione's bed.  
  
"Now, shall we proceed with your punishment?" He inquired, with raised eyebrows and a devilish smile.  
  
"Malfoy, why are you doing this? I'll.. I'll scream or yell. If you don't let me go right now,  
  
I'm going to..." Hermione was cut short by Draco pressing his lips to hers, licking her lips with his  
  
tongue.  
  
"HHMMMmmmm!!!" Was all that Hermione could do as Draco started kissing her more  
  
yearningly and she couldn't stop his tongue from forcing its way into her mouth. She  
  
opened her mouth reluctantly, but decided to go with the flow. She had a plan. She pulled away,  
  
gave Draco the best seductive look she could, and started kissing Draco's bare chest. Draco  
  
grinned.  
  
Working just as planned. they both thought simultaneously.  
  
Hermione then gave Draco a pleading look and started kissing down to his pants, where  
  
she tugged at them playfully with her teeth. He removed his pants, which he threw near over the  
  
headboard of Hermione's bed. She then kissed him, biting playfully at his lower lip and reaching  
  
for his pants.  
  
Got em  
  
"Draco" Hermione said as Draco started to remove his boxer shorts.  
  
"Yes, you naughty vixen. Never knew you had it in you."  
  
"Draco, will you stand up, I want to give you a surprise." He stood up not noticing she was no  
  
longer bound. As he turned around, she kicked him right between the legs and shoved him out '  
  
the door. She then locked the door and used her wand to levitate her wardrobe in front of the  
  
door.  
  
"You were right, Malfoy. I never knew I had it in me."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up to the noice of chattering voices. Groaning, she sat up and  
  
looked at the clock on the wall. 7: 30 AM.  
  
Oh bloody hell. I've got lessons today.  
  
She got out of bed and trudged over to her trunk. Parvarti and Lavander were  
  
chattering loudly about something on their beds as they got ready. Lazily, she grabbed a  
  
denim skirt and a red tank-top that matched almost exactly with her hair, a denim jacket  
  
and a pair of sneakers. She then got dressed, brushed her hair, and grabbed her books.  
  
She exited the common room and headed for breakfast. Harry and Ron were  
  
talking with Hermione. "So Malfoy hasn't tried anything, has he?" Ron asked Hermione. "No"  
  
Hermione said quickly. "I need to go talk to Professer McGonagall." She said and walked toward  
  
the staff table.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't know. It's a girl thing." Harry answered, watching Hermione walk away.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Proffesor McGonagall, may I have a word with you?" Hermione asked as she reached the staff table.  
  
"Of course, Ms. Granger. Now what do you want to talk about?" Minerva McGonagall said with a maternal look.  
  
"I was wondering if you could let me stay in the Gryffindor girl's dormatories."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger. But your bed has been replaced by a rather large fireplace. It  
  
would take too long to put your bed back in. Plus the other Gryffindor girls seem to like it nice and  
  
toasty in there. I'm afraid you'll have to stay there." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Please excuse me, I have to prepare for lessons." With that she left, leaving Hermione standing  
  
bewildered in the middle of the Great Hall. Suddenly realizing, Hermione walked quickly out of the  
  
Great Hall.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Draco watched Hermione walk out of the Great Hall. Although he was urged to follow her,  
  
he decided it wasn't a good idea after this morning's little fiasco. He just watched her head out  
  
into the hallway. He had done the same thing that morning when she went down for breakfast.  
  
After she had so brutally kicked him in his vunerable spot, he had gone back to his room, got  
  
dressed and messed with his hair. He had left it down and not slicked back, to see if she noticed.  
  
Then he had gone to breakfast.  
  
"So Draco. Have you tried anything with Granger yet, shagged her yet?" Blaise said  
  
somewhat quietly, so as not to attract the attention of anyone at the table.  
  
"Funny you should ask. Last night she got in the tub with me with nothing but a black bra  
  
and knickers on. Then she dunked me underwater and ran off. After that I decided to "punish"  
  
her, and she plays along till she gets loose, where she kicks me in the balls and shoves me out of  
  
her room. Anymore questions?  
  
"No, but let me know how everything else goes, ok?" Blaise said trying hard not to laugh,  
  
then getting up and going out of the Great Hall.  
  
I'll have her though. Thought Draco as he finished his breakfast and headed for double Potions. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Well she just left! She doesn't even know the schedule." Harry said.  
  
"Oh crud, we've got double Potions with Slytherin first thing." Ron said looking over the  
  
schedule. "But last two classes of the day we've got double Care for Magical Creatures class.  
  
Crap, it's also with the Slytherins. Malfoy's probably in all of our classes today."  
  
"Oh cheer up, we're also meeting the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I think  
  
that lady is it. She's quite pretty." Harry said sympathizing with Ron.  
  
With that, they got up and went searching for Hermione. They spotted her wandering the  
  
halls which was uncharacteristic of her for she usually resided in the library. "'ermione, what are  
  
you doing, we've got to go to double Potions with the Slytherins. Hurry up or we'll be late. Won't  
  
Snape be happy then."  
  
They ran as fast as they could till they got to the dungeons. Unfortunately this was not a  
  
good day for them, for they ran into Peeves, who kept on blowing Hermione's robes up. They reached the Potions room, but like I said this was not a good day for them.  
  
"Decided to join us, have you?" Snape said venomously. "Well then we'll just have to  
  
have a little seating rearrangement." He continued, a sly grin on his gaunt face. "Now let's see.  
  
Mr. Potter, you Parkinson, and Goyle will be partners. Weasley, you Crabbe, and Neville will be  
  
partners, maybe you'll actually get something done with the combinations of your brains. Ms.  
  
Granger, you, Malfoy, and lets see...Zabini, shall work together. After all, you are my best  
  
students." With that Snape turned and flicked his wand first at a book on his desk then to the  
  
blackboard. The chalk zoomed quickly to the book for a moment,then started writing speedily  
  
across the blackboard.  
  
"You will be making a Revealing potion today. It works similar to a truth potion but is  
  
more powerful. The effects include revealing secrets, hidden objects, as well other revealing  
  
things. Ingredients are on the board. Begin." Snape said before storming into his office,  
  
slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Well Granger, looks like I'll be seeing a whole more of you." Draco said, as he sat down  
  
to her right. "or is it we'll?" he said as Blaise sat on her left.  
  
"Oh, I think it's we'll, Draco. Draco's told me about your antics. I thought I might join in on  
  
the action." Blaise said suggestively.  
  
This is gonna be a lot of fun. Draco thought  
  
This is gonna be interesting. Blaise deliberated.  
  
This is gonna be like hell. Thought Hermione Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx A/N: Well there you go. Congrats to all those who figured it out about Blaise. Anyway, things are about to get interesting in the next few chapters and the R rating will definetely be staying in full effect. Sex, language, violence, and did I mention sex. Not Joking. RDA=  
Reader Discretion advised. 


	8. Chapter 8: More Complications

Warning Next chapter will include very profane language and adult situations. If you saw my other note, you know already but if not read it. Well enjoy.  
  
-SavagePrincess  
  
Chapter 8: More Complications  
  
Potions went uneventful mostly for Harry, Ron, Neville, and the rest of the Gryffindors, all  
  
except Hermione. She looked very nervous in between Draco and Blaise, who kept "accidently"  
  
brushing against her. She looked like a stag in wandlight.(a/N like a deer in a spotlight)  
  
"Hermione, would you come over here and stir?" Draco said to Hermione, who looked  
  
relieved he wasn't trying anything. She stood up, pushed back her chair, and walked over next to  
  
Draco, who looked very smug at the present time. "Also could you pick up that Yzaugar's root  
  
right there." He added pointing on the floor. She leaned over and picked it up and was about to  
  
turn around, when a strong arm pulled her onto their lap.  
  
"I knew you'd come some day." Draco said, holding her in his lap.  
  
"What are you doing." Hermione said harshly, but barely above a whisper.  
  
"Just having a little fun." He said grinning, like a kid who just got ice cream.  
  
God he looks sexy when he smiles. Hermione thought. Wait what am I  
thinking. Shut up Hermione. What the hell is wrong with you.  
  
"Well you can have fun somewhere else." Hermione said as she struggled to get out of  
  
Draco's grasp. "People will start to look. Wouldn't want your reputation on the line."  
  
"Frankly, Granger, I don't give a damn. My father's dead and my mother could care less."  
  
"Your father's dead!! I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Forget it. Now where were we? Ah, yes, stir the potion, will ya." Draco said, pointing at  
  
the cauldron.  
  
"Fine, be that way." Hermione retorted and roughly started to stir the potion.  
  
"Fine I will be." Said Draco, a grin still plastered to his face.  
  
After that little incident, nothing else too eventful happened, except Blaise kept dropping  
  
things and made Hermione bend over and pick them up. She would pick them up, unaware that  
  
he was looking up her skirt. They finished their potion, bottled it up and put on Snape's desk.  
  
For most of the rest of the class, they sat there, not talking, doing nothing. Hermione  
  
looked around the class room. Ron, Crabbe, and Neville seemed to have put some potion  
  
together. It was the right color, but it had splotches of red in it and a horrible smell. Harry, Pansy,  
  
and Goyle had the right potion down, but that was because Harry did all the work by himself.  
  
She was still looking around the room, when she felt a hand rubbing against her thigh, all  
  
too familiarly. She turned to Draco, whose grin was turning from sarcastic to a seductive, exotic  
  
one. She glared menacingly at him and did so till she felt another hand rubbing her thigh, this one  
  
was rougher and faster. She turned to see Blaise looking lustfully at her. She was about to say  
  
something when the bell rang to get out of class. She stood up quickly and grabbed her things.  
  
Turning to leave, she felt two hands pat her on the butt, and found two slytherins who seemed  
  
pleased with themselves, grinning devilishly at her.  
  
Hermione just thought,Bloody Hell!!! What's next?  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ron and Harry caught up with a very flustered Hermione going down the hall. "What's the matter, 'mione?" Ron asked. "Yeah, you were out of that classroom so fast,we thought you dissapparated." Harry added.  
  
"Oh I just wanted to get to hurry and get to my next class." Hermione said.  
  
"But you don't even know what your next class is." Ron said." We've been trying to give you your schedule all morning. Here." He said handing her a piece of parchment.  
  
"Oh, I have Ancient Runes next. What do you to have?"  
  
"Divination. I swear why we have that class is beyond me, but at least Firenze is better then that crackpot Trelawney." Ron said.  
  
"Why are you still taking Ancient Runes. You've been taking it since our second year." Harry asked  
  
"Actually it was first year. Anyway, we're doing a study this year on the Egyptians. You  
  
know the first record of writings by wizards/witches was done by the Egyptians. They weren't just  
  
advanced muggles. How else could they have built the pyramids so quickly."  
  
"Well thanks for the history lesson, Proffessor Binns, we have to go to Divination class." Harry said.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny. But I'm not talking about Goblin Rebellions, now am I?"Hermione  
  
shouted down the hallway at them, but they had already rounded the corner, leaving Hermione  
  
alone.She walked along not noticing a figure following her.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Did you enjoy your Potions lesson?" a masculine voice said from  
  
behind her. She turned to see none other than Blaise Zabini.  
  
"No actually. What do you want?" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Oh just wanted a chat and maybe a quick something to get to know each other better."  
  
"Like what?" Hermione said, backing up, only to find she had been cornered.  
  
"Oh you know what I want Hermione, and unlike Draco, I don't mess around."  
  
"Get away from me, Zabini. You don't want to do this." She said, reaching in her robes  
  
for her wand.  
  
"Of course, I do. I'm a teenage boy, almost a man. I have lust and desire and I have equipment to back it up. So why not?"  
  
"Because you're about to get yourself expelled." A feminine voice said from behind him.  
  
Professor McGonagall, who had been searching the halls for stragglers, stood there, wand in  
  
hand, giving Blaise an evil look. "Professor, what do you mean? Me and my girl are just having a  
  
chat. I was just about to escort to class."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Zabini. I know fully well of your intensions and I will not allow them. Ms.  
  
Granger, I will escort you to class. As for you, Mr. Zabini, you will have detention  
  
with me for a week." Professor McGonagall said and led Hermione away.  
  
"Fuck." xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx 


	9. Chapter 9: Problems

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that could have gotten really interesting, but I decided to leave it at that. Anyway hope you're enjoying. Love you all. Enjoy.  
-SavagePrincess xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
Chapter 9: Problems  
  
"Fuck" Blaise said watching Hermione and McGonagall go down the hallway.  
  
I almost had her. Blaise thought angrily. I could have had her before Malfoy, but  
  
fuckin McGonagall had to get in the way. I'll ask Snape 2 keep that bitch out of my way.  
  
He'll do something.  
  
With that Blaise rushed to the Potions class, knocked on the door, heard Snape say to  
  
come in and rushed to his office. "Zabini, my boy, what do you need?" Snape said not even  
  
looking up from his desk.  
  
"I need you to get rid of McGonagall for a few hours. I have some business I need to  
  
attend to with Ms. Granger and McGonagall has already interrupted."  
  
"Business, eh? You and a muggle-born? What would your father say?"  
  
"Do the same. If he saw how satisfying Granger is, he would want to fuck her himself."  
  
"Very well. I'll take care of McGonagall. You take care of your business."  
  
Blaise was about to leave when Snape said to wait a minute.  
  
"Here, here's the password to the Head Boy/Head Girl common room. From there, you  
  
can slip into her room no problem, well except for Draco, although I would think he would join you  
  
and Ms. Granger. A threesome, if you will?  
  
"Thanks Professor, I can't thank you enough." Said Blaise and headed for the HB/HG  
  
common room.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
Draco had been walking down the hallway when he heard the sound of footsteps in the  
  
hall. It being lunch and him not supposed to be there, he hid himself quickly, but in good view of  
  
the hall. He saw a very red-faced, scared-looking Hermione and a worried looking Professor  
  
McGonagall.  
  
"I'm glad you came, Professor, if you hadn't I'm afraid I might not be the same."  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, you're going to have to be more careful. A pretty girl like you can  
  
end up hurt, in more than one way. Now you should go to lunch. Hurry now, classes will start  
  
again soon." McGonagall said and stepped into a classroom.  
  
Draco stepped out of his hiding place and ran up beside Hermione. She looked scared  
  
and started backing away from him, looking as if he were about to eat her or something.  
  
"What's the matter, Hermione?"  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Mi, I just want to talk."  
  
She looked at him precautiously and then nodded her head.  
  
"So, what's up with the scared-look and messed up hair?"  
  
"Ummm... well Blaise kind of cornered me and tried to, you know,have his way with me."  
  
"No. He didn't!!! I swear Zabini better watch his back, I'll kill him I swear." Draco said, a  
  
hint of malice in his voice.  
  
"No. Just tell him to leave me alone. McGonagall said she'll keep an eye out for me."  
  
"Well if I know Zabini right, he'll find a way to get past McGonagall and come for you.  
  
Come on we're going to Dumbledore to have a chat."  
  
With that he grabbed Hermione's arm and practically dragged her to Dumbledore's office.  
  
At the gargoyle, Draco said the password(Pixie Plums) ran up the stairs, and knocked on the  
  
door. The door opened and they entered and ran to  
  
Professor Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I've been expecting you. What is it that you require?" said  
  
Dumbledore looking at them over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Professor, I was wondering if I could be Hermione's bodyguard. See Blaise Zabini  
  
cornered her and tried to rape her but Professor McGonagall came and I asked Hermione what  
  
was wrong and she told me and If I know Zabini he'll get past McGonagall, so can I please be her  
  
bodyguard?" Draco said, giving Dumbledore a pleading look he would never have given were his  
  
father alive, especially to Dumbledore.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. You have my permission, and here is a note, you will be allowed  
  
to escort Ms. Granger to and from and down the halls. You will, however, have to sit with the  
  
Gryffindors for the time being, as I fear the Slytherins will feel harsh feelings towards you, and  
  
you will need to change your password immediatly. Now go change it and then get to class."  
  
Dumbledore said and with that shooed them out of his office. Hermione just walked down the hall  
  
Devastated that Dumbledore had just allowed that, that she hadn't said anything to it.  
  
Oh well too late now  
  
After their chat with Dumbledore, they went to the Common Room painting and advised  
  
her that they were changing the password from "Rosey Posey" to "slither- hither"  
  
"So typical of a Slytherin" Hermione said.  
  
"Would you rather it be Hermione's black lacy knickers?"  
  
"No. Now that that's taken care of we have DADA class. So we better get going."  
  
"DADA? Don't we have Ancient Runes?"  
  
"No. We missed that class."  
  
"OK. Well let's go." Draco said. "You know I have to sit by you, don't you?"  
  
"Obviously, but don't get too pleased with yourself. You won't be able to try anything. Ron and Harry will be there."  
  
"Oh really? Well last time I checked in the DADA classroom has two-seated desks and  
  
my reserved seat is at the very back. It also happens to be the only one back there."  
  
"Ok, Mister Smarty-Pants. But don't even think of trying anything or I'll hex you." She  
  
said, seriousness oozing from her voice.  
  
They arrived at DADA and found their way to the very back. At the front desk, they saw  
  
the woman Harry had commented about their first night in the Great Hall. She watched the crowd  
  
of students filing in with her jade eyes, absentmindedly twiddling strands of her ebony hair  
  
through her fingers. As the last procession of students came in, she rose gracefully and closed  
  
the door.  
  
"Welcome class to your sixth year of DADA. My name is Professor Vanimle. I will be  
  
your professor this year, since Moody was only her for one year. If you will please open your  
  
books to Pg. 732. We will be learning about the Depregnation spell." At this some of the students  
  
gave her strange looks. "Yes it sounds strange. But one of you girls would not like to be impregnated by any dark wizard  
  
and have to carry his spawn around, would you? And boys, you would not want that happening to  
  
a fellow classmate or girlfriend, now would you?"  
  
Everyone in the class shook their head, except of course some Slytherins, who were  
  
whispering about who they would do it to or like it to happen too.  
  
"Now read Pg. 732 and read up on it. You will write me a 3-page essay on the spell, its  
  
properties, and its side effects, due next week. Next class, all the girls will be "impregnated" and  
  
the boys will do the Depregnation spell on you. You will have to do this within the hour or you will  
  
get a failing grade. I will know if you have successfully unpregated your partner for I will use a  
  
Pregnancy spell to check. Now start reading."  
  
With that she swept to her desk and Hermione set out reading. Draco sat back and  
  
stared at the book, bored apparently.  
  
"So Hermione, ready to make a baby?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear to grab her  
  
attention. Hermione stared at him in disgust.  
  
"You heard Professor Vanimle, she's going to "impregnate" us. That doesn't mean we're  
  
really going to get pregnant, you numbskull."  
  
"Yes, but she said didn't say how you're going to get "impregnated" so why don't we  
  
get this project over with later. We will know the facts of the spell after reading and anytime we  
  
need to "depregnate you" we can. So what do you say?" Draco finished, just in time to get  
  
slapped across the face.  
  
"Just because you're my bodyguard, doesn't mean you get to "guard" my body with your  
  
body on mine. Now unless you want to get Hexed into oblivion, leave me alone."  
  
"I can't leave you alone. Zabini might try something, so I have to follow you, but I do not  
  
have to mess with you, until later." Draco ended and went back to reading.  
  
"Stupid Prat" Hermione said.  
  
Class went without incident from then on and then they had lunch.  
Hermione was walking  
  
followed closely by Draco and went to sit in between Harry and Ron, only to have Malfoy  
  
drag her all the way to the end of the table nearest Dumbledore. Ron and Harry gave her  
  
questioning looks and Draco menacing ones, but they went back to eating lunch.  
  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione hissed at the blondhaired young man, who as  
  
she said this pulled her down into the seat next to him. Many of the Gryffindors and Slytherins  
  
were glaring at the two, while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were looking interestingly.  
  
"I'm your bodyguard remember. Ron and Harry don't exactly like me and I don't want to  
  
get trampled by them. If I did, I wouldn't be able to protect you from Zabini. Now any other stupid  
  
questions?"  
  
Hermione was about to retort, but was stopped by the sound of rushing wings. The owl  
  
post was here. A tawny eagle owl came gliding in and landed in front of Hermione.  
  
"Tarion. There you are. Have you got a reply from mum?" Hermione said happily untying  
  
a letter and an edition of the Daily Prophet from its leg.  
  
"A friend of yours, eh? Wha cha got?" Draco said from next to her.  
  
"A letter, you idget, from my mum."  
  
"Oh. Hey Kirim, what have you got for me?" Draco said as a golden eagle owl swooped  
  
down and dropped a letter in his lap. He gave her a little treat from his plate and pets her  
  
affectionatly.  
  
"Aww. I didn't know you cared about animals. She's really pretty, you know, very  
  
majestic."  
  
"Thanks. Your owl is quite the look too. I bet he can catch just about anything with those talons. So what did you mum say?"  
  
Hermione opened the letter, laughing at Malfoy's comment and looked at the letter. Her  
  
laugh was cut off however as she read the contents. She soon looked distressed and traumatized  
  
"Hermione, what's the matter?"  
  
"I have to go home...now!!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
Ok, what do you think? Just to clear up one thing before you go psycho on me.  
  
Snape is not completely evil like he appears. You'll find out soon  
  
Please R/R/Flame. I don't care. IF you flame me, I don't care. It helps. Anyway. Writing next chapter.  
  
-SavagePrincess


	10. Chapter 10: Distressful Situations

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Zack, Mina, Jane &  
Various others.  
Hope you enjoy. Please R/R. - SavagePrincess  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Innocent Desire  
  
Chapter 10: Distressful Situations  
  
An eerie voice echoed off the walls of the hallway walls, sending shivers down her  
  
spine. Memories of old and new floated before her eyes in a fog that blocked any view she would  
  
otherwise have. Voices echoed from the memories quickly disappeared as she began to run down the  
  
hallway, her only light, torches, lighting as she ran past.  
  
She ran and ran till she came to doors lining the hallway. She was past the fog. All the  
  
doors were closed save one at the end of the corridor. She ran toward it, but it only seemed farther away.  
  
The voice she had heard previously echoed again from the doorway. A shadow came toward her, looming  
  
over her fragile form, making the light fade away. She had to make it through this darkness or she would  
  
never be able to warn them in time. It would be too late. What was she to do?  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry Potter sat in his room feeling refreshed from his shower, but distressed. You see, Hermione  
  
had not been seen since after DADA class. She had been acting strange lately. First, she didn't show up at  
  
the Divination room so they could walk to DADA. Then when he walks in to that class, Hermione and  
  
Draco were sitting in the back talking like they were the best of friends. What was she thinking fraternizing  
  
with the enemy? He had to talk to her.  
  
He got out off his bed , tried to tame his unruly hair, to no avail, and changed into a pair of baggy  
  
jeans and a tight white shirt that showed off his muscles, acquired from Quidditch games and practices,  
  
both in school and at the Weasley's house, . That would impress some people, maybe even Hermione. And  
  
what was up with that prat Malfoy and Hermione? Why had they been talking to each other or even sitting  
  
next to each other. They hated each other. Right?  
  
Trying to forget it, he went down to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron waved him over to a seat in  
  
the middle of the table. "Whatsa matter, Harry? You've been off your rocker since this morning. When we  
  
went to DADA class the other day, you looked like you saw a ghost."  
  
"I'm fine, Ron. Now lets eat, I'm starving." Harry said and picked up a chicken leg, smothered  
  
it with barbeque sauce, and stuffed it in his mouth. Ron left it at that and started pigging out on some  
  
chicken legs and roasted corn. They felt someone try and come sit between them, which happened to be  
  
Hermione, who they gave strange looks at as she was dragged away by none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Beats me." Ron asked between bites of potato salad.  
  
They both forgot about it and went on eating, but Harry was still thinking to himself. What were they up  
  
to? He was going to talk to Hermione if it was the last thing he did. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx  
  
Neville Longbotham was a rather forgetful boy, but one thing he never forgot was what he felt for  
  
a particular Gryffindor girl. This particular girl was smart, pretty, and was always sticking up for him,  
  
except for in First year when she had put him in a full body bind for trying to stop them sneaking out. But  
  
other than that she was the perfect girl for him.  
  
"Hermione Longbotham' he thought, ' has a nice ring to it."  
  
He had liked her since first year and he hadn't had the courage to tell her his true feelings. But today was the day he was finally going to tell her how he felt.  
  
"I can do this." He told himself as he headed down for lunch. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx  
  
"What is it Hermione? Why have you got to go?" Draco asked as Hermione jumped out of her seat and practically ran toward the staff table.  
  
"I have to go home because..." Hermione said stopping and turning around "because I have to go  
  
to say goodbye to my dad and mum."  
  
"What for? You only just saw them the other day."  
  
"Because they're going to split up"  
  
Draco looked at her quizzingly "Split up?"  
  
"They're getting a divorce, you knitwit. I won't be able to stay with my dad because he never  
  
wanted me and I can't stay with my mum because she can't pay child support. I have to go and live with  
  
my Aunt Ista. She's the only one that will take me in. The rest all think I'm a freak for coming here."  
  
Hermione said and burst into tears.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry Hermione. Is there anything I can do?" he said, possessively wrapping his arms  
  
around her, as she sobbed into his shoulder. Thinking for a second, Draco pushed Hermione away a little  
  
then said, "I have an idea."  
  
Hermione just stood there watching Draco run up to the Headmaster, talk to him for a minute, then  
  
summon a piece of parchment and a quill from nowhere. He wrote something on the parchment and put  
  
down the quill, which disappeared, then rolled it up and attached it to Kirim's leg and whispered something  
  
into the owl's ear and sent it on it's way. "Now we have to wait. Come on, let's go back to the Headroom."  
  
Draco said helping her out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to the portrait of the little girl. "Slither-hither"  
  
Hermione couldn't contain her sorrow about her parents. Draco sat her on the couch and let her  
  
cry into his shoulder. A bell rang in the distance and Hermione jumped. " We have to go to class." She said.  
  
"No we don't. One we're head boy/head girl we can skip classes and say we had head duty. Second I  
  
talked to Dumbledore and he gave you permission to skip classes today and tommorow. And since I am  
  
your bodyguard I get to skip too. Dumbledore also said he had arranged for a carriage to take you to see  
  
your parents on Wednesday and you will move in with your Aunt Ista. I had to write to her to let her know  
  
we, I mean, you were coming."  
  
Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have noticed his quick change in sentence, but  
  
being disheveled and full of sorrow, she just kept on crying into Draco's shoulder till she was utterly  
  
exhausted, thereby she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx  
  
Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were in a good mood. See Pansy and Blaise had made a deal.  
  
Pansy, being the whore and sneak that she was, had overheard Blaise and Snape's discussion and therefore  
  
decided to blackmail him if he didn't help her. So Blaise, who conviently now had the password to the  
  
Head Common Room, had agreed to let Pansy in with him. Pansy, being the whore that she was, was going  
  
to sneak into Draco's room, as you might have guessed. Both satisfied with the terms,they had snuck to the  
  
portrait of the little girl, muttered the password, and stood there waiting. They waited, and waited, and  
  
waited, but nothing happened, to their surprise and disenchantment. Angry, they headed away to talk to a  
  
usually disgruntled professor Snape, who had obviously given them the wrong password.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx  
  
So what do you think? Sorrry I drew it out so long, but I couldn't just tell you what happened right away, could I? Well hoped you enjoyed. Please R/R if you wish. I will continue onto  
  
Chpt 11: Meetings and Greetings  
  
Love always, Savage Princess 


	11. Chapter 11:Meetings& Greetings Pt 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
Innocent Desire  
  
Chapter 11: Meetings and Greetings  
  
Hermione Rose Granger woke up feeling warmer and happier than she had felt in years.  
  
She didn't want to spoil it so she just kept her eyes closed and snuggled closer to the warmness. Something  
  
stirred under her, so she opened her eyes to see the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy. She thought about  
  
screaming for a second, but her memory came flooding back and she smiled. He had been so sweet. She  
  
thought of what she would have done to him a year or two ago and giggled. Then she snuggled back up  
  
against him.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted to snuggle me." Draco said, yawning, which only made Hermione giggle more.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier this year. I just didn't know you could be... well, caring."  
  
"Unlike everyone else's view of me, I am a loving, compassionate man and I happen to show it  
  
when it needs to be shown."  
  
Hermione snorted at his "humble" comments about himself.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, oh humble Slytherin God." She said in a fake admiring voice before falling off the  
  
couch in a fit of laughter. "You scare me sometimes." Draco said before pretending to fall off the couch  
  
and landing, straddling, on top of her. "Your even scarier because of your weight.Get off of me." She  
  
teased. "Oh Really? He said, then started to tickle her, which caused her to go into a new fit of giggles and  
  
Draco to laugh at her squirming and laughing under him. They soon became so exhausted that they fell on  
  
the floor next to each other, catching their breath with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Well that was exciting. What are we going to do for the next eight hours?" Draco said, looking  
  
into her eyes.  
  
"We can start by going down and getting breakfast."  
  
"We'll have to go down to the kitchen's then 'cause Breakfast has been over for a few hours."  
  
"Oh well. I can go see Dobby and Winky."  
  
"Did you say Dobby?"  
  
"Yes, he used to work for...oh, for you."  
  
"Yeah, how do you know him?"  
  
"Uh, well Harry kind of freed him and we've seen him in the kitchens and stuff."  
  
"Well I already knew Potty set him free. Always the hero." He said, a covetous look coming over his face for a second, before he flashed a smile at Hermione and rushed her into her room  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just exploring. What's in here?" he said as he started opening drawers and exploring its contents.  
  
He went through a lot of them, till he just happened to find her panty drawer. "Ooh. Another surprise from  
  
you, Hermione. Never though I'd see the day when Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor bookworm, wore a  
  
shiny black thong." He said pulling it out for her to view with his famous smirk plastered devilishly on his  
  
lips.  
  
"Well you're not going to see me wear that in person." She said making Draco's smirk turn into a pouty lip  
  
and he looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Pretty Please!!" he said back to her looking at her with his gorgeous silver-gray eyes and pouching his lip  
  
out even more.  
  
"Unlike any Slytherin girl, I will not be your little whore." She said smirking.  
  
"Owch. Wait till Pansy hears that one, she'll want to bitch-slap you."  
  
"I'm so scared. What are we going to have, a mud wrestling fight?"  
  
"Ohhh. I'd like that."  
  
"Shut it, you prat."  
  
Suddenly there was a tap on the window.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville Longbotham sat in Potions class feeling miserable. Apart from the usual, he was sitting in  
  
Potions, Snape had failed him again, and he still had not had the chance to talk to Hermione. He was still  
  
recovering from what he had saw yesterday in the Great Hall. Was he the only one that had seen her and  
  
Malfoy? He just had to talk to her.  
  
"Well let's see. An F again, Mr. Longbotham" Professor Snape said bring Neville back to reality.  
  
"Ah man."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
Pansy and Blaise were depressed. First, they couldn't get into the Head common room. Then,  
  
when they had went to Snape, he had told them to go away and to not bother him again. Now, they were in  
  
Care for Magical Creatures class with the Gryffindors studying Bowtruckles, who kept chunking bark at  
  
them. And last but definetely not least, Hermione and Draco were nowhere to be found. The only fun thing  
  
today was Potions where they could torture the Gryffindors.  
  
"Now these bowtruckles aren't that dangerous. They only have a 2X M.O.M Classification. They  
  
are usually shy but they don't like big groups. So we're going to try and persuade them to come out with  
  
these woodlice, so we can get some of the bark for wands and potions. OK?" Hagrid said, handing each of  
  
them a giant leaf full of squirming woodlice.  
  
Pansy and Blaise looked at each other.  
  
This is worst day of my life. They thought. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
Hermione and Draco jumped as they saw an eagle owl tapping at the window, a letter on its leg.  
  
They sighed, relieved nobody was knocking on the door or had heard anything they had been saying or  
  
doing. "Kirim. Ah, I see you've got the reply." He opened the letter and read it's contents quickly, a grin  
  
spreading across his face. "Excellent. OK Hermione, let's go get packed up for tommorrow."  
  
"Let's? As in Let us go pack? As in we?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going with you. I just sort of forgot to mention that Dumbledore also gave me  
  
permission, as your bodyguard and Head Boy, to accompany you to see your parents and your Aunt. Well  
  
as long as it was ok with everyone and it is now. So come on, let's get packed."  
  
"OK" was all that Hermione could say.  
  
They got packed and were ready to go for the next day. By then they had eaten breakfast, lunch,  
  
and dinner and had come back with their work for when they were gone. Luckily, this was only the first  
  
week of school and they didn't have that much work to do, only a potions essay on the use of Lobalug  
  
poison, and some forms to fill out for the Ministry if they wanted to become an Animagus for  
  
Transfiguration. They did their work and each took a bath, separately of course, then went headed for bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight, Draco."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile as he told her goodnight. For once in her life, she was feeling  
  
happy about Draco going anywhere with her.  
  
I never thought he could be so nice. I mean this is Malfoy, the Slytherin prat, but he's  
  
well, changed. I can't wait till tommorrow.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
Here ends Part 1 of Meetings and Greetings. Tune in tommorrow for Pt 2. Thank you.  
-SavagePrincess


	12. Chapter 12:Meetings& Greetings PT 2

Author Note: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Readers,

To all you guys wondering if I know what I'm talking about with the Head Boy/Head boy position, I have news for you. First, Draco and Hermione didn't receive their letters in the summer. Dumbledore announced it. So therefore things are different this year. Secondly, if you try to contradict me with the fact that Draco knew he was head boy beforehand, I say this. Draco's father and mother have connections, duh. Although as you know, Lucius is dead. Also I will be going into the next year as well, where a new position shall be revealed. This chapter will only focus on Hermione and Draco so sorry to disappoint you or happy to make you happy. Anyway back to the story and thanks for your reviews.=SavagePrincess

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Innocent Desire  
  
Chpt 12: Meetings and Greetings Part II  
  
Hermione woke up hearing voices coming from the common room outside her door.

She got up sleepily, got dressed quickly, and headed for the door, not knowing what to expect.

Getting closer, she recognized one as Draco's and another as Albus Dumbledore's, but she also

heard a voice she did not recognize, a female voice. She slowly opened the door to reveal, as

she had presumed, Draco, Dumbledore and a young female witch in lime green robes and a

silvery cloak. She smiled at Hermione as she wandered in drowsily.  
  
"Hermione, good morning. I would like you to meet your Aunt Ista." Dumbledore said  
  
informingly, pointing to the young witch in front of her.  
  
Hermione smiled at her and looked over at Draco, who was beaming at her. She didn't

understand for a second, until she remembered he was going with her.  
  
"All right, you two. Let's go get in the carriage to see your parents, Hermione." Ista said in

a sweet, maternal, voice as she grinned at them both. Hermione went to her room to get her

things, but found they were gone, so she guessed they were already in the carriage. As they

headed down the steps of the entrance hall, Draco came up beside Hermione, smiled at her

cheerfully, and grabbed her hand. She looked quizzingly at their hands and then smiled

awkwardly as she saw he was holding her hand.  
  
They exited the front doors to find a stunning silver carriage with light gold trim drawn by

four black stallions with elegant bridles. "Is that what we're going in?" Hermione asked. "Oh,

yes, dear. But you'll be riding in much more elegant carriages at my home. I had to borrow one

from my friend at the Ministry. I do hope you can manage."Aunt Ista replied. "Oh, yes, I'll

manage fine. It's just that I didn't expect this much for me."Hermione said.  
  
"Oh trust me. You're in for many more wonderful things very soon. Just wait till you see your  
  
room at my house. You two will love it."  
  
"Excuse me did you say our room? Draco said.  
  
"As in a one room for the two of us?" Hermione added.  
  
"Why, yes. I figure since you two are together, you should have a room together for your  
  
comfort." She said as the carriage took off into the sky.  
  
"Together? Me and Draco aren't together. He's my bodyguard." Hermione said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh. It's a shame. You looked like such a good couple" Ista said as Draco looked at the floor  
  
from Hermione comment about them not being "together".  
  
"Well, back to the suprises you will have. Your parents have a surprise for you as well."  
  
"Really. I can't wait to see what they have for me."  
  
"Yeah. I cant' wait either" Draco thought.  
  
After nearly three hours riding in a carriage, they arrived in front of a vast shimmering  
  
mansion neither of them had seen before. As they landed coarsely in front of it, a short, thin man

came and opened the carriage door and bowed. "Thank you, Cypriun." Ista said as she exited

the carriage. Hermione and Draco stepped out of the carriage, looking up at the mansion in awe.  
  
"It's huge. I don't even have a mansion this big, and that's saying something." Draco said,

looking at the manor in astonishment.  
  
"It's the biggest in England, you know. Built by our ancestor, Burdock Muldoon in the 14th  
  
century. It was a present to his wife, Rose, who Hermione got her middle name from." Ista said to them as they began to follow her up the stairs to the double doors of the manor.  
  
"Now Cypriun has already put your things in your room and he will show you where it is now.  
  
Lunch will be served in half-an-hour and you will get to see your parents then, Hermione. Go on

then." Ista said before rushing off in a room across the hall from them.  
  
"My name is Cypriun, I am the chief butler. I will show you to your room. If you need

anything,just ring the bell." Cypriun said in a rich french accent, as he led them up to a large

carpet at the end of a hallway.

He said something in Latin and the carpet began to rise. They guessed they went about two

floors when they arrived at a long hallway which contained only three doors.  
  
"The one on the left is your bedroom and bathroom, the one closest to me on the right is

your lounge, and the other on the right is a elevator to get anywhere in the castle. If that is all I

will leave you."  
  
"Thank you Cypriun. That's all we needed to know."Hermione said and headed to the bedroom.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Hermione."  
  
Draco followed her into the bedroom. Inside were two dressers, a full- length mirror, a

large wooden desk, two doors, and a large king-sized four-poster bed.  
  
"Looks like you will be "sleeping" with me after all." Draco said smugly.  
  
"Well, I guess It won't be that bad. Hermione thought. I've slept with Draco before on the couch. He is nice and warm. I guess I can live with it."  
  
They explored the two doors they had seen to find a giant walk- in closet with all their closet in  
  
it and a massive bathroom complete with a swimming-pool sized bathtub with drink holders, a

shower, a sink and vanity, and, of course a toilet.  
  
"Wow" was all Hermione could say as she explored everything. They explored the room

for a while before heading down to dinner. Cypriun showed them to the dining room, a immense

room which contained a long wooden table and over a hundred chairs which took up the lenght of the room. Hermione  
  
ran and greeted her parents with hugs. Draco shook Mr. Granger's hand and politely kissed Mrs. Granger's, which made her blush.  
  
"I like this one, Hermione. He's very charming."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Granger, even on bad circumstances." Draco

said respectfully.  
  
"Actually that's why we invited you here. We need to talk to you about our "divorce."Mr.

Granger said.  
  
"Now this may come as a bit of a shock, but we haven't been exactly honest with you,

Hermione.  
  
You see we're not what we appear." Ms. Granger said.  
  
"We brought you here today to tell you we're not getting a divorce and that you, Hermione,

are not a muggle born."  
  
"What that's impossible. You're muggles."Hermione said, not believing her ears.  
  
"That's just it. We're not. We are both wizards. We just waited to tell you till you were

ready. This is your real home. We're purebloods, Hermione, and your last name is not Granger, It's Fedilay. You had a little sister, who died at a young age from an uncureable case of Gigvicious Fever. You are also engaged from birth to another pureblood family's son. You have heard of the Malfoys, have you not?"  
  
"Of course, she has. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said, answering the question for Hermione, as she seemed to be in a state of shock.  
  
"Well then you should have no trouble getting along. Your wedding is planned for sometime over the summer after this year. You should have plenty of time to get to know each other. Now then shall we eat?" Mrs. Granger said.  
  
They were about to sit down, but were interuppted by Hermione nearly falling to the ground in a faint. But luckily Draco, quick as bullet, had grabbed her, before excusing them and took Hermione back to their bedroom.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
Well that was exciting, wasn't it? Tell me what you think. I will get writing on  
  
Chapter 13: Pureblood Predicaments  
  
Right away so R/R and keep checking for my next chapter.IF you have any questions, feel free to e-mail me texashillbillycowgirlyahoo.com. Much love,  
  
-Savage Princess


	13. Chapter 13:Pureblood Predicaments

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Innocent Desire  
  
Chapter 13: Pureblood Predicaments

Hermione woke up feeling dizzy and dazed on a strange bed. The only thing that

looked familiar was Draco who came up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Faint-and-leave-me-to-drag-you-to-bed. Have a nice black out?" he said as she sat up and smirked at him.

"Why yes, oh noble hero, how shall I ever repay you for your noble rescue?" she said in a

melodramatic damsel-in-distress voice.  
  
"Well I don't know, maybe you could give me a kiss?" Draco said. " We've never actually

kissed for the pleasure of both of us."  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely, ok." She said as she leaned in and kissed Draco softly on

the lips, slowly deepening it till they were both laying back on the bed, their lips pressed in a

deep kiss. Finally Draco broke away. "You know, we never did eat lunch. You hungry?" he

said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Actually, I am. I think I'll take some...hey. I know what your thinking and you can forget

it. I don't know you that well." She said quickly at his suggestive look and raised eyebrows.  
  
"Come on. You know you wanna." He whispered in her ear huskily.  
  
"That's not the point... I mean, no I don't and besides I wouldn't do that till after

marriage."  
  
"So your saying that after we get married you will."  
  
"Who said we were getting married? You're my bodyguard."  
  
"Uhhh. Earth to Hermione, your parents said so. We get married this summer, remember."  
  
"Oh... yeah. Now I remember." She said slowly  
  
"Watsa matter? We'll be the envy of everyone in Hogwarts. The Slytherin King and the  
  
Gryffindor Queen. We were meant for each other."  
  
"Slytherin King and Gryffindor Queen? OK?"  
  
"Would you rather it be the Slytherin Sex God and the Gryffindor Sex Kitten?"he said

hopefully.  
  
"Oh yes, please." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok. If you insist."  
  
He then kissed her on the lips and they dueling over who would be on top till they toppled

off the bed. They laughed and kissed and romped and played around till there came a rap upon

the door.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were really worried. They hadn't seen or heard from

Hermione in two days. Also they hadn't encountered their enemy either. What in the wizarding

world was going on?  
  
They had tried asking the professors where they were, but none seemed to know. The only thing

they could guess was they were on "Head duty." They still thought Malfoy was up to something,

but didn't point any fingers if asked about it. They were really getting worried and decided to go

to Dumbledore about it. They headed toward Dumbledore's office after lunch, but found that he

was gone. They asked McGonagall where he was in Transfiguration, but all she would say was

"He's away on business."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry and Ron weren't the only ones who were worried. Neville had been extra forgetful

since Hermione had disappeared. He had gotten twice the points taken away in Potions and he

had been locked out of the Gryffindor tower two times already. He was late to class and he had

picked up the habit of pacing the common room waiting for any word about Hermione, but none

came. Where was she? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Pansy Parkinson was depressed. She had not seen her "Drakie-Wakie" in two days and

she was desperate. She had starting flirting (and sleeping) with the other Slytherin boys but it just

wasn't the same. Blaise wasn't the same either. He had been moping around for the past two

days and got angry anytime anyone came up to talk to him. He was late to classes and was

getting in fights over little things like someone accidentilly bumping into him in the hallway. The

only person he would talk to was Pansy. She seemed like the only one that knew what he was

going through. Everytime he thought of Hermione and Draco gone together he would fly into a

rage and trash his room. Things couldn't get any worse. Or could they?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Come in." Hermione said as Draco and herself got off the floor and smoothed their

clothes out from rolling on the floor.

Albus Dumbledore entered through the oak doors, a smile spread across his aging face,

eyes twinkling merrily at the two of them. "I am sorry if I interupted anything, but I am here to

collect you for the trip back to Hogwarts." He said, beaming.

"Of course. Uhh... lets get packed, Hermione." Draco said. They quickly got their things

together and dragged them to the elevator. From there, they said goodbye to Hermione's

parents and Aunt Ista, and hopped into a black and red carriage with Dumbledore.

About an hour into the trip, Dumbledore had fallen asleep, his hat over his face. and the

faint sound of snoring coming from underneath. Draco took this as his opportunity to speak.

"Hey Hermione. I was wondering, if your not seeing anyone, would you like to go out with

me?"

"I...Of course I will. I mean I love being around you. You know what? I will go out with

you and we can go on the next Hogsmeade trip together. What do you say about that?"

"It's a date. So what do you say we announce this thing first thing tommorrow?"

"Tommorrow? We get back today."

"Yeah, but by the time we get there. We won't have time to. It'll be time to go to bed."

"Oh. Ok. So first thing tommorrow. And you have to sit at my table. Deal?"

"What! Why your table? I'm the one who asked you out and your bodyguard. I insure you

no harm will come to you at my table."

"Are you so sure? Blaise wants to rape me and Pansy wants to kill me. Do you consider

that safe?"

"Well no. But if I go to your table, Potter and Weasley will tromp me like a pack of

rhinos."

"Hey, your on a real name basis now, are you? Not Potty and Weasel anymore?" she said

laughing

"No. I think I'm too mature for that anymore. Besides, I have to tolerate them now. Since

you're my girlfriend and all."

"Well that's very grown-up of you, Draco. Now where are we going to sit?"

"I believe that there is a space at the end of the staff table that you two will be able to

occupy for the time being." Dumbledore said as he lifted his hat and rearranged his half-moon

spectacles onto the bridge of his nose.

"Professor." They both said.

"You didn't hear what we were talking about, did you?" Hermione said.

"No. No, of course not. I didn't hear a word." Dumbledore said, winking at them.

They left it at that and soon Draco and Hermione were asleep, his arms wrapped around

her possessively and a cool breeze making their hair wild in the wind. The stars above twinkled

as they soared through the skies, dreaming of things to come and events of the past.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so what do you think? Good, Bad or Just OK. Anyway, Please R/R. Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've had so much to do. I hope you enjoyed. And I will start on the next Chpt.  
Chapter 14: Uh Oh!!!Here comes trouble.  
Weird title, I know. But bear in mind with me. See you soon  
  
=SavagePrincess xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	14. Chapter 14:Uh oh!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Innocent Desire  
  
Chapter 14: Uh Oh! Here comes trouble  
  
Draco awoke with a start at someone tapping him on the shoulder. His jump caused the

pretty girl in his arms to awaken as well. "Sorry to give you such a start, but we're back at the

castle." Dumbledore said as they got up and stretched out their muscles. They headed for the

castle wearily, climbing up some stairs, saying goodnight to Dumbledore, and then heading up to

their common room. Draco said the password and they entered the common room. "Come on,

Hermione. You can sleep with me tonight." Draco said dragging her with him. Too tired to

object, she slipped under the covers with Draco and fell asleep in his loving arms.

The next morning, Draco woke up early feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. He looked

down at Hermione's sleeping form. He slipped his arm out from under her and slid out of the

covers quietly. From there, he crept to the bathroom and turned the water on for the shower.

Then he returned to his room to get some clothes. He gave Hermione one last look before

heading into the bathroom to freshen up.

Hermione woke to the sound of rushing water. She sat up and found she was alone. She

knew Draco had to be in the shower, so she decided to have a little fun. She slipped on a bikini,

which she had had from her beach trip to Jamaica that summer, and crept in the bathroom. The

room was filled with steam from the shower, which worked as a wonderful cover to slip in

undetected. Draco was rinsing his hair, his eyes closed and his body naked. Hermione looked

him up and down. He had a exceptionally nice six-pack and large muscles. She would have

described him futher in her mind, but he turned around and began washing his face.

Ohhh. He's got a nice ass. She thought.

She decided to make her move. She slinked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his

waist. He jumped and turned around, facing her. "You shouldn't do that you know." He said."

You'll get in an awful lot of trouble"

"Really. Now what could possibly happen" she said with a smirk.

"Oh you know the usual. I'll have to kiss you to death, and you'll be confined to my quarters.

You're such a bad girl, Hermione. I'll have to punish you with all sorts of terrible things."

"Oh save me, please. Somebody help." She said in a phony helpless voice.

"No ones coming for you. Now I'll have to tie you down." He said, he smiled menacingly.

He tossed her over his shoulder with quick movements and headed for his bedroom. There he

plopped her down on the bed and kissed her on the lips. They deepened the kiss, their tongues

dueling. They were getting close to getting very naughty, but they were interrupted by a short

chime. The clock in the common room had rung 7:30. They were going to be late!!! They

rushed to their wardrobes and quickly got dressed and ready for class. They then grabbed their

books and sprinted out the door to Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ron entered McGonagall's classroom. They sat in the front and waited, but still no sign of Hermione. A minute before class began, they heard running footsteps coming down

the hall, which stopped abruptly at the door. In walked Draco Malfoy, hand in hand with

Hermione Granger. They were smiling at each other, and sat down next to each other in the desk next to them. They started talking to each other and Draco whispered something in her ear.

Then she laughed and whispered something back. He pouched his lip out at her and gave her the

puppy-dog eyes. She laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder, then leaned over and was

about to kiss him when Ron shouted at them.

"'Mione, what are you doing?" he shouted. "what the bloody hell is wrong with you? You

were about to kiss Malfoy. That's disgusting."

"Ron, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? Yes, I was about to kiss him, he's my

boyfriend." "What!!When did this happen? What did you do to her, Malfoy. If you even touch

her, I'll hex you to oblivion." Ron said angrily "For your information, I didn't do anything to

Hermione. She's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend and bodyguard. So if you don't want to get

a curse put on you, I would stop shouting and try to act to like a civilized being. If this

relationship is going to work out, you are going to have to be a lot nicer, or else this is going to

be really hard."

"Yeah. It is going to be really hard. Because you're a slimy git and you've brainwashed

Hermione."

"Look, Weasley, I didn't brainwash Hermione. I have liked her since last year and I want to

start out like none of the nasty things I did to any of you happened. I'm sorry now and I want to

start out as friends, deal? "Deal, Malfoy, I mean Draco." Harry said and shook Draco's hand,

while Ron looked disgustingly at this and went beet-red with anger. He kept this to himself

however and nodded his head at Draco. "But if you try anything, I'll kill you." Ron said.

For the rest of class, they worked on how to change a candle into a bloodhound.

Hermione and Draco finished within minutes and pet the little bloodhound pups as they snuggled

up to them. The rest of the class was having trouble however. Neville had successfully turned his

into a candle with a bloodhounds head, and it kept howling in rhythm with the burning flames.

Harry had managed to turn his candle into a bloodhounds body, but it had a blood-red candle

flame for a head. Ron had it all the way done except his bloodhounds tail was on fire. Soon

everyone had it down though, and class ended. They then headed to their next class, Ancient

Runes for Draco and Hermione, and Divination, for Harry, Ron, and Neville.

The rest of the day flew by and ended quickly, even History of Magic class with Proffessor

Binns. He had actually changed his subject from Goblin Rebellions to a lecture about Anti-

Muggle precautions in 1862. Then everyone went to the Great Hall and ate dinner, although

Draco and Hermione were given nasty looks as they ate together. Afterwards, everyone headed

up for bed.

Hermione and Draco made their way up to the portrait of the little girl. She smiled at them

and asked for the password. "Slither Hither." Draco said quietly. They were just about to enter

the portal when a noise came down the hallway. They listened from the open portal and soon

came to find that Peeves was coming down the hallway.

"Oh look at the two love-birds. Well love stinks. Here you go." Peeves shouted and

started chunking dungbombs at them till they closed the portal. Peeves disappeared after that

laughing and bouncing off the walls.

"Well now that that's over with, care to take a bath?" Draco inquired.

"Oh yes, please. After that mess, we'll be lucky if we get the stink off us for a week."

Hermione agreed. They headed to the bathroom, hand-in- hand, unaware that they were being

watched.

After their, how do you say, exciting bath, they went to the common room. They made-out

for a little while, talked a little, and before you knew it was 11:30. "We better go to bed. It's

late." Hermione said. "Night, Mi. Love ya." Draco said, kissing her one last time before he went

to his room.

"Night, Draco, Love ya back." She blew a kiss over her shoulder at him. She then went upstairs

to her bedroom laughing before grabbing her pajamas. Slipping off her robes and uniform, she

went to her dresser to look in the vanity. She brushed and braided her hair and looked herself

over. Behind her a voice said something in Latin and everything went silent.

"Draco, what are you doing in here?" she tried to say but nothing came out. Behind her in

the mirror, stood a formidable Blaise Zabini, a cruel smile across his shadowed face.

"Boo" xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Draco lay on his bed, eyes closed. He was thinking about everything that had happened

between him and Hermione and what would happen in the future. Smiling, he thought of

Hermione and him in a wedding. She looked so beautiful in that white dress and veil and she

was smiling at him. They were sharing cake and wine and laughing and dancing. Things were

wonderful. Then he thought of their honeymoon. The waves crashing below and the moon

shining brightly and making love in a room with a view of the beach. Boy he couldn't wait. He

was just about asleep when something moved. He opened his eyes and looked to his left and his

right. Nothing. Someone's voice came, a feminine one, a spell. Ropes shot out of no where and

tied Draco's arm to his headboard.

"What's going on? Who's there?" Draco said, struggling to no avail.

"Drakie. We're going to have fun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx Ok. Don't kill me for leaving this a cliffhanger. I love to keep you on the edge of your

seat. Sorry for not updating sooner. Been busy. Hope you like it. I'm working on Chpt 15 now.

Gotta go.  
- SavagePrincess


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected Occurances

I"M BACK IN BUSINESS! Sorry for the wait. Love ya fans. CHPT 16 is on it's way.

Excerpt from chapter 15

"Draco, what are you doing in here?" she tried to say but nothing came out. Behind her in the mirror, stood a formidable Blaise Zabini, a cruel smile across his shadowed face.

"Boo"

Someone's voice came, a feminine one, a spell. Ropes shot out of no where and

tied Draco's arm to his headboard.

"What's going on? Who's there?" Draco said, struggling to no avail.

"Drakie. We're going to have fun."

This is what happened in CHpt 14. .. Sorry for the long delay. I'm BACK!

Now on to Chpt 15:Unpredictable Occurrences.

Chapter 15: Unpredictable Occurrences

"Expelliamus" a deep male voice came from the corner of the room.

Pansy's wand flew from her hand and the ropes disappeared.

"Professor, what are you doing here."? Draco asked

"Never you mind, Mr. Malfoy, go assist Ms. Granger. I'll take care of Ms. Parkinson."

"Thanks, Professor Snape, sir."

Draco ran, wand in hand, toward Hermione's doorway. It was locked but he quickly unlocked it with a flick of the wrist and the words "Alohamora"

Hermione lay on the bed, mouth covered by Blaise Zambini's. She was in nothing but her panties and her bra and Blaise had been trying to get those off when Draco burst in. "What the…" Blaise was cut off by a blast of air slamming him into the wall by Draco's wand. The air knocked out of him, Blaise fell limp to the wall, knocked stone cold by the force of Draco's spell.

"Draco! Oh my god! Thank you, Draco. I thought he was going to rape me." Hermione said excitedly while tears streamed down her face.

"It's alright, Mi. It'll be ok." Draco said as she cried into his shoulder. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Snape came with a distraught Pansy who was tied from her shoulders to her feet with ropes and a lock attached. "Just wait till my mum and dad hear about this, they'll tell the master. You'll be killed." Pansy helplessly cried.

"Oh, shut up." Snape said as he put magical binding tape over her mouth.

He then levitated Blaise over to him and did the same thing to him.

"Well, you two, you will be called to Dumbledore's office in a hour. Mr. Zambini and Ms. Parkinson's memories will be altered and/or erased. Meanwhile, I must have a chat with the headmaster and the other professors. Excuse me."

"Professor, wait." Draco called. As Snape turned, he continued. "Why Professor Snape? You're in league with Voldemort. Why on earth did you help us if you're against the Light side?"

Professor Snape paused and Hermione nodded at him. " Because, Mr. Malfoy. Appearances can be misleading. IT obviously had you fooled. Good Day."

With that he left the room, Pansy and Blaise levitating behind him.

Draco was still stupefied. How could he be on their side? Anyway he had to make sure Hermione was alright.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked delicately.

" I am now that you're here, Draco." She said beaming up at him.

"Well alright then. Shall we have a little fun while we wait?"

"No. Well sort of. I was wondering, are you hungry?"

"I think I am." He said with a devious smile. "Got something good?"

" Oh yeah! Come and get it, hot stuff." She said, licking her lips seductively and sucking on her finger and watching him get a lustful look in his eyes.

" Ohhh! Don't do that. Gosh, you know that turns me on, Hermione. Besides that's my job." He then took her finger out of her mouth and put in his mouth sucking on it and flicking his tongue on it.

" I don't think so." Hermione said and yanked her finger out of his mouth. She wiped it off on her jumper and watched as Draco gave her a mournful look.

"That's my job" she said taking his hand and bringing it to her mouth. She kissed the tips of all of fingers and then started sucking on his ring finger. In and out. It was torture for Draco. He yanked his finger out of her mouth and replaced it with his tongue as he kissed her passionately.

"MMMMmmmmmmmmm." Hermione said. He pulled away.

" What's wrong?"

"Oh. I just wanted to know if you were still hungry."

"Oh I am. Now what's say we head to my room. I have a little butterbeer left and a nice cozy bed."

"Sounds nice. Lets go." Hermione said and grabbed him by the collar. She then dragged him into his room and slammed him onto the bed. "My, Aren't we the feisty one tonight."

"I'm just getting started." She said and kissed him hard on the lips.

They were just about to go too far, when again a knock disturbed their makeout session.

"God, what's next?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short Chapter I know but at least I updated. I sincerely apologize for the long, long delay. I'm back in black now, though. See you in Chpt. 16.

I love all my fans,

**SavagePrincess**


	16. Author Note

Hey my lovely reviewers & readers,

I'm really sorry about the long, long wait…but I'm sorry to say…that you'll have to wait even longer…I have to go back and redo my Chapter 16-20 because they were lost when my computer crashed…also, I am working on another story on Fictionpress.

Anyway, again…I am really sorry that this is taking me so long. I will try to have the next chapter up before January…and it's December 14th today…so please wait…I love all ya'll….Please Read and Review…Later,

SavagePrincess


End file.
